


Morning Thoughts

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: No summary this time!





	Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a ship fic.

It was 5:00AM, the Red Army Choir was playing quietly from a CD on the radio (Let's Go, specifically) and Maxim Basuda was wide awake, stroking the still sleeping Tina Lin Tsang's black hair. A rainstorm was outside and was pounding the roof and single window, which brought him back to when they were assigned to a op in Vancouver. The rain was terrible and they took cover in a nearby Fish and Chips place. “Since we're here, do you want some food?” She had asked him and he said “Yes.” Maxim remembered how Tina had told her life story to him as he sipped his Pepsi. When she was finished Tina asked anout his life. He told a modified version, leaving out the Beslan School Siege and how it affected his worldview. It was the first time they really connected the Russian trapper thought as the Canadian stirred with low “Hmmm...” Kapkan pretended to sleep as Frost adjusted herself so she could put her arms around him and fell back asleep.  _There is more to this life other than_ _killing._ he told himself mentally. The desire to rest overcame his desire to think. There was much work tomorrow.


End file.
